A little piece of Heaven
by Hiner
Summary: Basada en la canción de Avenged Sevenfold Flippy ha estado saliendo con Flaky desde hace tiempo y decide pedirle matrimonio, pero no contaba con que ella le rechazaría. Pasen y lean, no se van a arrepentir


**Disclairmer: La canción se llama A Little piece of heaven y pertenece al grupo Avenged Sevenfold y los personajes de flippy y flaky son propiedad de Happy Tree es mi primer One-Shot, espero que lo disfruten, acepto cualquier sugerencia y/o comentario siempre y cuando no sea grosero.**

* * *

Antes de que la historia comience, déjenme preguntarles ¿Mi pecado fue tomar lo que era mío hasta el final de los tiempos?

Éramos más que amigos desde hace mucho, yo era débil de mente y con miedo de que algo saliera mal, pero aún así me aventuré a llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, preparando una cena romántica para después pedirle matrimonio a la que yo pensaba, mi compañera de vida.

-Flaky, hemos estado andando desde hace mucho y… Creo que es tiempo de llevar las cosas más enserio, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Dije, inclinándome hacia ti y sacando la caja de terciopelo negro, pero claro, antes de que las posibilidades se hicieran reales yo tome toda posibilidad de ti.

-Ho Flippy…- Silencio total por unos segundos hasta que estallaste en carcajadas y negabas con la cabeza- Esto va tan rápido, eres dulce y tierno pero no, dudo que lo nuestro como casados valla a funcionar.

La cólera y la locura se apoderaron de mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja reí casi hasta las lagrimas, tuve que haberte apuñalado unas 50 malditas veces y sigo sin creerlo, arranqué su corazón y sin poder saciar mi excitación y enojo lo serví en un plato para devorarlo.

-Nena…no llores, tuviste mi corazón, por lo menos la mayor parte y sé que aún no es tu momento pero…bye bye- Recuerdo haberle dicho.

Pasaron los días, en vida ella nunca fue demasiado buena en la cama pero ahora…ahora era tan perfecta… jamás había estado tan adentro, ni cuando ella dormía. Claro, no dejaría que tu cuerpo se pudriera, te preservaría por siempre con una fuente de SPRAY y cada vez que se le caía un miembro de su cuerpo yo se lo volvía a coser, así paso con la cabeza, partes de brazos y piernas, disfrutaba de su no vida (hasta le construí un ataúd en mi sala) bailaba en las noches con ella y hasta nos tomábamos fotos.

Una noche la desgracia llego, posibilidades que jamás consideré han ocurrido de una manera que jamás imaginé mi querida Flaky había regresado de ultratumba con deseos de venganza, esto lo supe porque me lanzó una gran variedad de cuchillos, yo salí corriendo de la casa en dirección al cementerio pero ella me seguía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, rió casi hasta las lagrimas.

Ebí apuñalarla unas 50 malditas veces, no puedo creerlo, arranque su corazón y fue tan fácil."Ahora que ya está hecho me doy cuenta de mi error. Debo volver a disculparme, desde algún lugar más allá de la tumba, debo de compensar lo que he hecho. Porque yo estaba en un pedazo de cielo, mientras tu ardías en el infierno sin paz por siempre" Fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de que Flaky me matara y se comiera mi corazón, ella arrastró mi cuerpo inerte y me susurraba "Fallamos, vamos a hacer un nuevo comienzo".

Caía por un abismo lleno de demonios y monstruos aterradores y al fondo una brillante luz amarilla, al caer ahí estaba ella mirándome con odio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó.

-Sufriré tanto tiempo.- Espeté, inclinándome

-No lo suficiente.

-Para compensártelo.

-Ruego a Dios que lo hagas.

-Haré lo que quieras que haga.

-Pues entonces te concederé una oportunidad.- Dijo, una chispa de esperanza se prendió, ella puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Y si no es suficiente…

-No es suficiente.

-Intentaré otra vez.

-Otra vez

-Y otra vez.

-Y otra vez.

-¡Una y otra vez!- Dijimos al unísono.

Estamos de regreso, para vivir para siempre, vamos a tener una boda, llegamos a una iglesia para que la unión nupcial diera inicio, lastimosamente (sarcasmo) está ya estaba ocupada por un padre, unos jóvenes felices y sus invitados, así que vamos a comenzar la matanza, terminamos con los invitados y la infeliz pareja para darle paso al casamiento con la (forzada) ayuda del padre.

-¿Toma usted a este hombre en la muerte y por el resto de su vida antinatural?- Dijo dirigiéndose a Flaky.

-Si, acepto.

-¿Toma usted a esta mujer en la muerte por el resto de su vida antinatural?- Dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a mí.

-Acepto.

-Ahora los declaro…-

No terminó ya que lo matamos al igual que a las demás personas y así continuamos nuestra no vida juntos y felices por siempre.


End file.
